


The Death Angels Love Story

by Diamond_Breath12



Category: original character - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, F/M, Fire, Happy Ending, Love, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Characters - Freeform, burn - Freeform, burning at the stake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22084888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamond_Breath12/pseuds/Diamond_Breath12
Summary: Love.The first time she heard of the word, a state of confusion had overcome the girl.Love,What was it?A foreign concept to herLove,How do you describe it to a being whose never once needed it?…WellI guess the only way to have her learn is for her to experience it herself...Right?
Relationships: Noelani/Stanley, Stalani, Stanley/Noelani





	The Death Angels Love Story

…  
The Death Angel  
…  
What a strange being it is...  
An Angel  
A bringer of light and happiness  
Hope and compassion  
But at the same time…  
A bringer of pain and misery  
The living embodiment of the one thing humans fear the most  
Death.  
…  
What a strange concept  
Is it not?  
Death being disguised as an angel.  
…  
Pale white hair, ivory skin with dark purple eyes...  
Not something you would expect from it.  
…  
She looks more like Life  
If Life had a form  
The pure white hair that fell to her waist gifted her with an innocent look  
…  
I guess…  
That’s how people manage to let her walk inside their homes…  
They believe they’re letting in a girl with good intentions  
Never once did it cross their minds  
That what they actually invited into their homes  
Was the very being with complete power over their lives  
She would decide whether or not you continued to live…  
Be careful…  
She’s not the one you should try to offend…  
…  
Noelani was her name.  
Gifted to her for her ability to bend wind to her every command.  
Heavenly Mist of the Sky is what it meant.  
She was created for the very purpose of wreaking destruction down on the human population.  
Created to pass judgment on the souls who came into contact with her  
She would decide your fate  
Decide where you would go after you died in her loving embrace.  
…  
The wings of the angelic creature arced high above its gracious head of shimmering white hair. They were made of long, soft feathers like the fur of a polar bear, thick and so smooth it felt like a cloud. They were whiter than a white-colored cloud on a bleating summers day, so white that a pure glow seemed to emit from them.  
Yet no matter how angelic the creature may seem  
We must all remember  
Beware the Death Angel.  
When it was sent out on a mission  
A death scythe in hand  
Its wings were dark, somewhat maroon only tainted with more black. Made entirely of coarse scales, the wings flapped threateningly with the power to strike a crowd of men into unconsciousness. The bones were visible around the sides and similar to bat wings, only their veins stuck out significantly in contrast. As the bones reached the top of the wing, a massive ivory spike, curved like an elongated shark tooth, protruded from the top of the wing. It was a hideous yet intriguing sight, the sight one could only associate with images of the devil himself.  
Yet there was a certain beauty to the creature, she moved with grace, agility. Never once came the time where you would ever see her in less of a light.  
A beautiful yet dangerous creature was she.  
…  
Love.  
The first time she heard of the word, a state of confusion had overcome the girl.  
Love,  
What was it?  
A foreign concept to her  
Love,  
How do you describe it to a being whose never once needed it?  
…  
Well  
I guess the only way to have her learn is for her to experience it herself...  
Right?  
…  
…  
She’d been pulled to the village against her will  
Something had to lead her here  
Something she could not explain  
…  
High above the treetops, she flew  
Her mighty black wings flapping above her  
If one were to catch sight of her  
They’d describe her like a devil descending down from Heaven  
A fallen angel if you will  
…  
She was silent  
Quick  
She wasted no time in getting to her destination  
The presence of death was everywhere  
It was suffocating, even for her  
…  
There was yelling, fire, pain…  
A boy not much older than nineteen was in the middle of it all.  
Tied to the stake, the embers were being carried to him as he screamed and yelled for mercy.  
Her bright purple eyes scanned the area as she hid in the crowd  
“Witchcraft! Witchcraft! Witchcraft!”  
That was the usual chant  
They were accusing him of conspiring with the Devil  
Accused him of being in alliance with Lord Death  
…  
But they were wrong  
…  
This boy was pure.  
…  
He was gifted with magic  
But he was no demon.  
…  
“Please! I beg you! I am no witch! I am no demon! Please! Let me go!”  
This boy's time was not scheduled for now  
He was not supposed to die yet  
Not yet  
He couldn’t  
He shouldn’t.  
…  
“Burn the demon! Burn the demon! Send him back from whence he came!”  
They were wrong  
The village people were angry  
Scared  
But that gave them no right  
..  
Her silver-white hair had been hidden away underneath the cloak she wore  
The robes of death surrounded her  
Made her look like darkness itself  
But she was fully aware of what was happening  
She was looking at the boy  
He was scared  
Terrified  
He was yelling  
Begging  
Praying for a miracle  
…  
That miracle had come in the form of death.  
…  
This town, the town of Salem, had summoned the Death Angel herself  
She came in the form of a traveler  
A traveler who would decide all of their fates  
…  
“Help me! Please! Somebody! I beg you!”  
The boy’s voice was sending waves of something into her  
Pity maybe?  
She wouldn’t know  
An angel of her caliber has no use for pointless human emotions such as pity, or sympathy  
Or at least  
That’s what she tells herself  
But…  
She can’t deny the overwhelming sensation she felt  
She wanted to help him  
Needed to help him  
Unfortunately…  
The only way she knows how to help…  
Is by relieving him of his misery  
…  
She watched it all happen  
Death had begun taking its course  
…  
The boy was tied to the stake  
His hands tied behind his back as his feet lightly touched the hay that was soon to burn with the beautiful glow of red and yellow.  
He was a statue  
A beautiful and frightened statue  
…  
His eyes burned with unshed tears  
He would not let them fall  
Would not allow them the satisfaction of seeing him cry  
Would not let himself succumb to fear  
…  
But she could feel it  
The fear he felt  
It was suffocating her  
It was everywhere  
She didn’t like this feeling  
The feeling of fear  
She never had to worry about it before  
Never allowed herself to feel it  
Never needed to  
She was death  
Death fears no man  
…  
So why was she digging her nails into her precious white porcelain skin?  
Why were her hands shaking?  
…  
It wasn’t fear she soon discovered  
Just pure anger  
…  
He gave off another scream  
That made the emotion in her worse  
Not only was he one of the ones suffering  
There were two others there with him  
Two others about to be burned  
A dead corpse hung in a nearby building  
…  
What a terrible sight.  
…  
“Kill the witch! Burn him and send him back!”  
A final cry came from the crowd she was buried in before the torches in their hands were flung to the boy. 

A mixture of red and yellow  
A smell of burning  
The sound of despair 

The fire spread quickly  
Burning and nipping at the boy's white skin  
Screams of agony fell from his mouth as the fire embraced him in its forceful embrace  
He kicked and screamed  
He wanted out 

He trashed around as he scanned the village again. 

He caught her eyes  
But only for a split second  
The eyes of a mortal had met deaths 

Something in the gaze gave him some hope.

As if she were saying 

‘Try. Break free.’

And that’s what he did  
He gave one violent tug on the restraints again  
This time  
They broke 

..  
And the moment they did, he ran.

Jumped off the stake and ran off into the woods

Purple eyes followed the red flame that still stayed somewhat lit on his shirt  
…  
The town was in an uproar  
They yelled  
Screamed 

They followed

But they were too slow.

For the Death Angel was already on the boy's heels. 

She was a gust of wind. 

Invisible  
But very much present  
…  
…  
She was waiting for him in the forest  
She sensed he would be here soon

And when he was, she would be waiting for him with open arms  
…  
He was running now  
Running  
Running  
Running away from the people  
Running away from his town  
…  
Yet, no matter how fast or how far he ran, he could never escape the pain that followed him. 

The burns  
The smell of his skin  
All a reminder 

Of how cruel human beings can be  
…  
The fire had soon died from his skin  
The chanting of the village the only thing keeping him from falling  
Keep running  
Keep running  
‘Don’t stop now.’  
It was a thought that popped into his brain  
It wasn’t his voice  
But he did as he was told  
…  
Far far far into the forest  
You’ll hear the scream  
The scream of pain

He refused to cry

Refused to cry when he was accused 

Refused to cry when he was burned

Refused to cry even on death's bed  
—  
His legs finally gave in when he felt he was a reasonable distance away 

Kill the witch

Kill the witch 

He could still hear it. 

But he didn’t seem to care anymore.

He was slumped against her  
To him, it seemed like a tree

But he was lying in The Death Angel’s lap.

She had been waiting for him here  
Guided him here  
Gave him enough strength to keep running  
Running away from those people  
And into her loving and caring arms  
…  
The knife the boy carried  
It was hot  
Scorching 

He seemed conflicted 

He wanted to live, right?

So why was he so keen on the idea of joining her…

He felt weak  
His muscles were tired  
His body ached 

It was a challenge to lift his arm even a centimeter off the ground  
…  
So that’s why she helped him.

Gently taking his arms in her hands, she lifted them up slowly  
To him, she just seemed like an old willow tree  
A willow tree whose thick roots held him in a gentle embrace  
“Do the job the first time, okay…?”  
He didn’t realize he was talking to *her*  
Not just the knife 

He was looking at the edge of the blade with amusement  
He wanted the pain to end  
All the suffering  
He wanted it gone  
…  
A small empty smile was on her face  
This is what she did best

A quick and painless death

She grabbed his hands that held the knife and helped him position it over his heart.

“I promise you...everything will be alright.”

A promise she was going to keep

No matter what.

—  
She helped lift his hands up once more  
And smiled as she gave him enough strength to dig the blade right into his heart  
…  
His eyes  
Those eyes that had caught her attention  
Went from a lively brown to silver and eventually to white…  
His grip on the knife's handle loosened  
…  
But he wasn’t gone just yet  
…  
When your dying,  
They say you see a splinter of blinding light.  
They say that’s Heaven's light, lighting up your way up to the stars…  
…  
He saw it  
He saw what those people described as the light  
…  
Right before his body went entirely limp, he saw the angels beautiful white hair  
At that moment…he realized 

He was on someone’s lap.

He was not resting on a willow tree.  
…  
Seems his prayers came in the form of this woman  
Her touch was gentle  
Loving  
Caring  
…  
Her eyes  
They were the same ones he had seen in the crowd  
That beautiful violet color  
They were captivating 

The boy's shaky hand reached out slowly to touch the girl's cheek  
He was staring up at her  
Weakly  
But he was still there  
Her face was fuzzy  
But he could clearly see the small smile on her face  
Her hair  
And most importantly?  
Her eyes…

A small chuckle fell from the angel's mouth  
She was saying something  
Everything was fuzzy around him  
But he could clearly hear her 

“...sleep now dear boy…and when you wake…you’ll be walking amongst the stars…”  
Her voice was quiet  
So loving  
“schließe deine Augen ... und schlafe”  
That wasn’t English...but her voice was so pretty

That’s all he could comprehend…  
—  
His hand grazed her cheek lightly  
-  
She was real it seemed  
—  
He smiled  
—  
And then his hand went limp…

He was gone.  
—————  
…  
…  
…  
Smile darling 

The Death Angel is here…  
—  
The Salem Witch trials 

That’s what they’re known as now.

But do you know the whole story?

I’m sure you think you do…

But do you want to know what happened to the Town of Salem?

You do?

Oh.

Well, you see…

Only one person knows…

The Death Angel, Noelani herself…  
——  
Some say they saw an angel near where the boy was burned 

Some say they saw a demon instead of an angel.

Some say she smiled. 

Some say she cried 

Some say she wore white. 

Some say she wore black  
——  
But that’s just what people over the years have rumored…

No one actually knows…  
——  
Only one thing is certain

She showed no mercy that fateful night. 

The ruins of the town are the only thing that indicate she was ever there  
——  
But let’s go back to that fateful night, shall we?

Specifically 

To the moment she felt the life of the boy slip from her grasp  
—  
She was quiet  
Quiet

Muttering 

It wasn’t in English. 

Far from it 

She was smiling 

It was empty

“There he is! Kill him”

-  
He was already dead  
-  
“Burn him! Send him back to Hell!”  
-  
She was still looking at the boy  
-  
“...who the hell is that?...”  
They spotted her  
“...her hair…”  
It was white  
“What the hell is she!?”  
An Angel…  
“That thing is a demon! That boy must have summoned it!”  
He had…  
“Witchcraft! I told you he was evil!”  
He wasn’t  
They were  
She could see it in their souls 

They were black  
Tainted.

“T-the leaves! The trees! L-look!”  
Seems they spotted her tricks 

You see…  
When you make the Angel mad

There’s bound to be consequences. 

She brings death with her  
She is death 

Whenever you make her mad 

Things will die.  
—  
“K-kill her! She’ll kill us all!”  
Foolish mortals…  
They think they can kill everything if they just hit it hard enough.

A small gust of wind blew. 

There was a murmur that was carried with it. 

‘...Mögen die Sterne deiner Seele gnädig sein…’

May the Stars have mercy on your soul…

They stopped  
The wind hit their skin

It sent a chill up their spines.

She was staring at them  
Her eyes were dark  
Empty  
…  
How unfortunate.  
…  
The wind carried something in it.

A disease 

A plague 

It entered their bodies.

And tore them apart  
——  
The people who had tried to hurt her...the people who had killed the boy in her arms 

They were coughing 

Shaking 

They felt warm

Cold

Weak.

They didn’t understand 

All they knew was that they couldn’t look away.

Look away from the angel's gaze.  
——  
The wind carried it to the town

Everyone there

No one was spared 

Wives  
Children  
Husbands 

All of them 

They all caught it…

—  
It was a slow 

Twisted 

And painful death  
—  
They breathed it in  
It was in the air

The first sign was the shaking. 

It was cold

The second sign was the fever. 

It was warm

The third sign was the coughing. 

Their blood was black.

The fourth sign was pain that radiated in their bodies. 

Their bodies felt like they were being burned alive  
Scorched in Hellfire 

The fever came fast, robbing the people of their strength. From a Bonny lass to a curled up child, shaking and pale, the transformation couldn't have been any crueler. The sickness showed no sign of shifting, no hint of lifting to a milder form if anything the chills were intensifying  
The illness moved from door to door like a button salesman and just as unwanted. It washed from the east-side, a slow-moving tsunami of fever that picked off both strong and weak in equal number. There was no greater leveler than this germ, impervious to wealth or pleading. The medicines ran dry in days, and no medics would answer a call. All that was left was solace in the Lord and prayers for the souls of the departed.  
—

She walked through the town.

It was quiet

It was deserted 

Only a few fires continued to illuminate the town of Salem  
—  
Some say she stayed there for a few days 

Some say she basked in the presence of death.

Some say she was grieving because of her lover. 

Some say she was wronged  
—  
Those people should learn to not spread rumors about her.  
—  
Bodies 

Corpses 

They were everywhere 

Pale and lifeless eyes stared at her  
-  
She didn’t seem to mind 

For she still held that smile on her face  
That beautiful and empty, twisted smile  
—

The boy's body had been buried  
She had made sure to put him to rest in a peaceful place

Safe

Away from all who would try and disturb his slumber 

It was the least she could do…

After all

He deserved it…

—  
That night 

People swore they saw the wings of a demon fly back up into the sky and disappear in a splinter of blinding light. 

—

But no one really knows what happened to the town.

For when they came to check on the people

They were gone 

Devoured by the earth.  
—  
…  
…  
Some say that if you go to the town  
You too will become infected  
Many don’t believe it  
But no one wants to risk it…

No animals roam around those parts. 

Nothing grows there 

It’s just barren

Absolutely and completely forgotten  
…  
The boy

His name was Stanley.

She learned it after looking into him a bit more. 

Stanley Uītorī  
…  
The field of golden grass stretched far beyond where the eye could see  
A peaceful summer breeze ruffled through the boy’s hair  
It was quiet  
Peaceful

His eyes were closed, but he was very much awake. 

He didn’t feel the pain of his burns anymore. 

Didn’t even think they were there 

But he could vividly remember himself burning and slipping away from the living world. 

Slowly, the boy opened his eyes and stared up at the blue sky that was littered with white fluffy clouds. 

How pretty  
Again the wind blew around him  
It was comforting  
He didn’t know why…  
Just knew that it was there to keep him safe. 

Safe from those people  
Safe from the world  
…  
Slowly he sat up and looked around as he ran a hand through his white and somewhat tangled hair.  
Where was he?  
The last thing he remembered was him dying in the forest ground al- not alone.  
The angel.  
There had been an angel there.  
She had helped him…  
Or did he just imagine that?  
No…no he saw her. He touched her.  
She was real.  
She had to be  
Right?  
…  
He had on a loose-fitting white button-up that was made of a soft fabric.  
It looked new  
It didn’t have any burns  
…  
Did he really dream it all?  
Some black pants were on him as well  
Alongside a large beige-colored jacket.  
He looked around a bit more before slowly standing up to his full height.  
A small wince escaped his mouth; his body ached. Specifically, his chest. It hurt… but it felt better than what he remembered…

What he remembered…  
A memory popped into his brain. 

The fire  
The screaming

Her eyes…

What a beautiful shade a violet and silver they were. They looked like storm clouds that were ready to burst with rain. Around the iris, he remembered seeing a bright white circle that resembled a glowing white halo. Around the edges, the color got darker, resembling more of a dark mist. Small white dots of light were sprinkled around, making it seem like there were infinite little stars present in those orbs of light. 

He remembered seeing those orbs in the crowd of angry villagers.

They were the one thing that gave him a bit of hope.

\--

A shadow passed overhead.  
It was large and was shaped like a bird of some sorts  
Looking up to try and catch a glimpse of whatever it was, he was met with the sight of a winged Angel 

Bright white wings that resembled the softness of the clouds 

He hadn’t noticed that the angel had seen him  
Nor had he noticed that *he* was the one who had called out to them 

He just kept his gaze on them.

On her 

He noticed the moment she landed on the ground a few feet away from him. 

Her hair was the color of snow, and it flowed down her body to her mid-thigh. It curled at the end and gave a small little bounce whenever she moved. That same summer breeze from before was ruffling her dress and making it twirl in the wind. Her hair was flowing gracefully as the wind’s gentle fingers combed it with the utmost delicacy. She was barefoot, but it did not seem to bother her, for she stood on the ground with grace and elegance. 

But there was something off about her. 

She had this aura to her. 

Cold and Dangerous

Yet Loving and Kind

She felt familiar

Looked familiar  
\--  
He hadn’t even noticed when she began walking towards him until she was at least five feet away.

Now that she was closer, he could see what was so familiar about her. 

Her white hair 

Her eyes 

They were the same eyes that he had seen right before his death. 

The same eyes that had given him the will to keep running 

The same eyes that gave him the strength to escape  
\--  
She was looking at him now 

He was in front of her. 

Alive and well  
She had sensed that he had arrived in heaven and had gone out to search for him

She wasn’t entirely sure as too why she had decided to search for him  
Maybe it was out of pity  
She had been drawn to him because of the overwhelming amount of death that surrounded him

So maybe that’s why

Either way

She stood in front of him now.

He had called out to her from where he stood amongst the tall green grass  
And so now she watched his movements with a careful gaze 

Her wings were tucked neatly behind her back as her feet landed softly in the field of tall grass. The soft summer breeze she had created was making her dress flutter and ripple; her hair was gently swaying in the breeze. He seemed to be studying her.

Which is why he didn’t seem to notice when she walked closer to him 

Or how he didn’t seem to notice when she asked him if he was alright 

He was looking into her eyes. 

“...Can you hear me?...”  
She wanted to know if he was alright  
He seemed it

But she knew that the burns that had caused his demise were still there  
The pain was just dulled 

It was in the blessing she had given him before she sent him up to Heaven.

‘May the pain pass quickly.’

He seemed to snap out of whatever trance he was in when she spoke again. 

“...Do I know you from somewhere?...”  
He hadn’t answered her question. 

He recognized her. 

But he wasn’t sure if it was her. 

“...It depends on how you’re asking it...I know a lot of people... and a lot of people know me…”

Her voice sounded familiar. 

“...Now. Are you alright…?”  
She asked it again 

He thought for a moment. 

He felt okay

He was breathing and moving just fine. 

His thoughts were his own, and he was no longer burning. 

“...I suppose I am...would you mind telling me...where I am…?”  
The question surprised her. 

Wasn’t it obvious?

“…Isn’t it obvious?… You’re in heaven, dear...you’re in paradise…”  
She spoke quietly and slowly 

Whenever newcomers learn of their untimely demise… they don’t usually take it well 

He was silent 

So he was right… he was dead  
…  
…  
Then he smiled sadly.

“…Well,…at least there won’t be any more pain…”  
He gives a dry chuckle 

“...I suppose…”  
She looks him up and down for a moment 

He was tall  
Much taller than she was  
She reached his chest and had to look up at him to meet his eyes 

His hair was white, making it look like he had a silver cloud on his head. It looked soft yet unkempt. He had a scar that ran horizontally across his nose. Elvish ears gave him an even more mystical look. He looked like an ethereal being.

“...So...may I have the pleasure of knowing your name, miss?”  
He was speaking to her again  
He didn’t want to think about his death  
Just wanted to focus on the angel in front of him  
…  
She was silent for a moment  
“Noelani. My name is Noelani Amico. A pleasure to meet you, Stanley Uītorī.”

…  
She knew his name? 

But how?

His eyebrows were knitted together in thought as his nose scrunched up slightly. His head tilted to the side as he processed what had just come out of the angel’s mouth.

“...N-not to sound rude or anything...but, how do you know my name?”

Oh. Right 

“My apologies…I know almost everything about everyone…it’s kind of my job…”

She was a Death Angel  
Once people die  
She’s supposed to collect their information to determine where they should be placed 

“...I don’t understand…”  
“Not to worry…it’s not really important…just know that from now on, you’ll be safe, Stanley. That I can promise you.”  
She gave him a small smile.

‘Promise you.’

It was so familiar  
That woman had said the same thing to him  
That smile… 

Something about her willingly made him trust her. 

So he did  
…  
She never understood why she had looked for him on that day  
Never understood why she always let him get closer  
Never realized why she allowed herself to get close to him  
Never realized why she became friends with him  
Never understood the sudden protectiveness she felt for him  
Never understood that emotion that began blooming in her cold heart  
Until she did  
…  
He never understood why he had called out to her that day  
Never realized why he let himself trust her so easily  
Never understood why he made such a significant effort to befriend her  
To show her that he cared and that he was there to protect her just like she protected him  
Never understood the underlying emotion that bloomed in his heart  
Until he did.  
…  
He learned quickly  
Much quicker then she did 

Maybe it was jealousy  
But when that *man* had first begun to talk to her the way he did  
He hated every single moment of it 

He had always been the protective type.

He knew that

But he wanted to throw that man off of the ravine.  
\--  
She slowly became his best friend  
He could tell her anything 

He trusted her with his life, and she with hers. 

As she said 

“We’re partners in crime!”

\--  
Long gone were the days where she deliberately shut him out 

Where she would be cold and rude 

Where she wouldn’t even accept a simple hug or a simple touch

-  
To the outside eye  
She would seem cold  
Distant 

But he knew better  
He took the time and effort to befriend her  
She was kind  
Compassionate  
She cared for everyone and everything 

The only problem was that she refused to let herself get close to others. 

“An Angel of my caliber has no use for getting close to others. People fear death more than anything…I’m better off alone. I’ve always been like that…”

He proved her wrong.  
\--  
He soon became her best friend 

He broke through all the walls she had up and entered her heart. 

He was there to stay.  
\--  
Whenever she saw him, this random surge of happiness wafted through her  
Being with him gave her the joy she very rarely experienced here  
Before she had met him  
She had kept to herself  
Kept herself away  
Death has no reason to be friends with anyone as she puts it  
...  
But then on that fateful day, she had been flying around and had caught sight of him  
She flew down and talked to him  
But she had kept her distance  
She didn’t want to get attached  
\--  
Look how well that turned out…

The Death Angel soon grew accustomed to his teasing, to his playful banter and cute nicknames. 

They made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside  
…  
Is this what love felt like?  
If it was… she really liked it…  
It made her feel so happy  
So safe  
The Death Angel was in love…

So innocently and purely in love.

\---  
Whenever he saw her, his heart would skip beats now and then  
She brightened up his day when she would give him that special smile that was reserved for him and him alone  
Whenever he was even around her, he was happy, really happy.  
More than his face or words would describe.  
No matter who she was,  
No matter the persona she put up to protect herself from the cruel world,  
Stanley still loved her dearly.  
She meant the world to him, being his first friend he met after he died.

She meant the world to him.  
She always would.

The mortal had fallen in love  
\--  
They refused to tell each other 

They were both afraid of rejection.

They didn’t want to lose everything they had worked so hard to achieve 

They didn’t want to lose their friend. 

Their companion 

Their partner in crime  
…  
So they waited  
…  
And waited  
…  
And waited  
…  
Till one fateful day…

Seated in front of each other  
The two looked each other in the eyes, and everything became clear 

She was quiet

Terrified 

So close to crying that it took all her willpower not to show it  
-  
So she embraced him  
“...you mean everything to me. Thank you for always being there. Thank you for talking to me that day in the garden. Thank you.”  
I love you 

She didn’t say it out loud  
\--  
But then she did  
\--  
“I love you...”  
She was quiet  
She was latched on to him  
A fear in her gut had begun to grow  
Please don’t push me away

The boy simply smiled lovingly as he held her close to him  
His heart was beating and doing tiny flips of joy

“I love you too…I always have Noel.”

\--  
When they had first meet  
..  
She knew he would be different  
..  
She could sense it  
...  
The moment she opened up to him she entrusted her heart to him  
He never hurt her  
Never insulted her  
Never yelled and never blamed her  
...  
He was different  
He cared  
He loved  
He accepted her  
…  
He knew something was different about her when he met her.

He could see it in her. Feel it. 

The moment he accepted her difference with loving arms.  
He was always quiet.  
He was always honest.  
He always kept himself at a distance when she needed it.

She meant everything to him.  
She genuinely loved hanging out with him.  
She moved herself into his heart, and he didn’t plan on moving her anytime soon.  
…  
He showed her what love really was  
She showed him what love really felt like

Someone fell in love with the Death Angel.

Someone fell in love with the mortal. 

Love Had Blossomed Inside their hearts.


End file.
